


Somebody's Watching Me

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt (I'm back baby)After being rescued from a fire by TK, a man starts giving him gifts. TK initially finds it amusing but when he begins to be followed and to find the man wherever he goes he starts to get tired of the situation. TK tries to confront the man who reacts violently. TK confesses the situation to Carlos and the other firefighters.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 469





	Somebody's Watching Me

“Hey TK?”

“What’s up Judd?” he asked poking his head out of his dad’s office. 

“You’ve got a visitor. That guy from the office fire last week.”

“Oh, uh okay. I’ll be right down.”

“The guy from the office fire?” Owen asked.

“Yeah remember Jacob, he was trapped under that desk and I pulled him out.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah he’s been coming to see me since he got out of the hospital. And giving me presents. He had flowers delivered to the house the other day and Carlos almost had a heart attack. At first he was being nice but now it’s kinda creepy.”

“I can make him leave.”

“No it’s okay dad. I’ll just go see what he wants.”

TK jogged down the stairs and found Jacob standing uncomfortably in the bay with Judd. 

Judd grabbed TK by the arm and leaned in close to talk lowly, “Do I need to stay close?”

“Please,” TK said, voice small. “He’s kinda starting to creep me out.”

“Say the word and I’ll drop kick him.”

“Thanks Judd.”

Judd ruffled his hair gently and walked away, hovering close by while pretending to clean the rig.

“Uh hi Jacob.”

“Hi TK.”

“What’s going on man? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine. I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Uh okay?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime?”

“Jacob I have a boyfriend, Carlos remember? And I actually don’t drink so.”

“Oh yeah,” Jacob rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m uh- I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine. I’ll see you around TK.”

“That was weird as hell,” Judd commented when Jacob’s car had disappeared down the road.

“Yeah it was.”

*****

After that, TK started seeing him everywhere. He was lurking in the aisles when he went to the store with his dad. He was leaning against the bar staring when TK was dancing with Carlos. He even started seeing him on calls, hovering close by in a crowd.

“TK you have got to tell someone about this,” Judd said, when they’d spotted him on a lunch break and TK had ducked behind him to hide.

“He’s not really even doing anything.”

“He’s stalking you. Tell Carlos, he’s a cop, he can do something about it.”

“Carlos has so much on him right now. That one officer just had a baby so they’re all picking up extra shifts so he can take time off. He’s so strung out and exhausted lately, I don’t want to worry him.”

“Then tell your dad. Tell anyone, but don’t keep this to yourself.”

“I can handle it, Judd. I’m a big boy.”

“You Strand boy are exactly alike. Too damn stubborn for your own good. And for some reason you like to put all of your secretive shit on me.”

“It’s because you’re just such a good listener,” TK said patting his cheek.

“Shut up, don’t touch me.”

*****

Shit hit the fan one night in the bar. The whole team had gone out to celebrate Mateo finally being promoted. Carlos was working so he couldn’t come and of course Jacob had been there. He hadn’t been as obvious as usual, TK didn’t even spot him until he’d gone to get another mineral water.

“TK.”

“Oh my god,” TK clapped a hand over his heart. “What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk outside please?”

“What? Okay fine.”

TK followed Jacob outside, patting to make sure his phone was in his pocket. 

“What is going on Jacob?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You see me all the time. You’re literally everywhere I go. You’re stalking me and it’s creepy.”

“I’m not stalking you TK.”

“Yes you are. You’re showing up at my work, at the grocery store, the bar. At first I thought you were just trying to thank me for saving you but now it’s something else. And you have to stop, you’re scaring me. I have a boyfriend, I’m in love. And you need to back off.”

Jacob nodded. Then he slammed TK into the side of the building. 

“You know what? You’re just an ungrateful little bitch. You don’t appreciate what I’ve done for you, all the gifts I’ve given you. I think you should repay me.”

“Stop. Get away from me,” TK tried to shove him off, but he had enough weight on him that it was difficult.

“Hey asshole.”

A large hand gripped Jacob’s shoulder and pulled him away. TK let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Mark, a guy who worked with Carlos.

“TK stay put okay. I’m gonna call backup and Carlos.”

“Okay.”

It only took Carlos five minutes to come rolling into the parking lot, a squad car right behind him.

“You okay baby?” Carlos asked when he was out of the car and by TK’s side.

“Yeah. Just shaken up,” he said, slumping to lay his head on his shoulder.

“We’re gonna have a serious conversation about why you didn’t tell me about this later. But right now we’re gonna go home and cuddle.”

“Okay.”

*****

As promised, the next day Carlos dragged his ass to the fire station and made him explain in detail what had been going on with Jacob. His dad then ripped his a new one for being a dumb ass and keeping secrets.

After being firmly reprimanded by the team, they’d pulled him into a group hug. Then Judd had slapped the back of his head one more time for good measure. 


End file.
